


Election

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva awaits the outcome of an election back home. Written for Zvi for the 2008 purimgifts community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Election

DiNozzo sighed. He'd checked his report twice; it was fine. It was _perfect._

Unless he wanted to re-organize his files-- _again--_ he had absolutely nothing to do.

Clearly, the only course of action was to determine which co-worker to harass first.

McGee and Gibbs were over at McGee's computer, working on some kind of budget report. Ziva, on the other hand.... Ziva was interesting. She'd been snappish and difficult all day, not that DiNozzo could blame her. He walked behind her desk. There were six tabs open in her browser, all in Hebrew. "So," he asked, leaning over her shoulder, "who's winning?"

Ziva's frown looked carved into her features. "I don't know."

"Well," he said, "who do you want to win?" They never talked much about politics; it never seemed appropriate, and there were so many _other_ inappropriate things to talk about with Ziva....

"I don't know," Ziva confessed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"I don't _know_," she snapped, and DiNozzo jumped. "I'm sorry," she gritted between her teeth. "I just--"

"I get it," DiNozzo said, lifting his palms up in surrender. "It's cool."

"It's not like _we_ haven't had our share of elections, DiNozzo," Gibbs chided. "I've certainly held my nose at the voting booth more than once."

"Didn't know you were listening," DiNozzo retorted, though he wasn't really surprised.

"You should've," Gibbs said, moving from his station at McGee's desk to stand closer to DiNozzo. "You're certainly _loud_ enough. Tell you what, you've got nothing to do, why don't you set up the IBA in the briefing room, huh? Be a good host."

DiNozzo sighed. "Yes, Boss," he grumbled.

"Thank you," Ziva said, when DiNozzo was safely out of earshot. "But you really don't have to--"

"You're one of us, Ziva," Gibbs said. "Least we can do."

"Well, thank you," she said, getting up. "Anyway."

"I don't care who wins," he said. "But I hope it's for the best."

"I do too," she said.


End file.
